A modem can be used to exchange information through a communication network. Moreover, the modem may include a data pump to facilitate the exchange of information in accordance with a particular protocol. For example, the data pump might be adapted to receive and transmit data over a telephone wire in accordance with a Digital Subscriber Line (DSL) protocol.